


Birthday Smash

by Muffinpughugs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Buckets, For a Friend, LMAO, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Pailing, Party, Smut, Smutty, oc x oc - Freeform, oof, they fuck on a couch, wowzers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: Zizith goes to Ottreo’s birthday party, and stays for a while after to confess. SmUt ensues.





	Birthday Smash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A weird friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+weird+friend+of+mine).



> This was made for a friend of mine who ships my oc and another friend’s oc so hard that I started shipping it myself lol

oof

3rd POV:

Today is Ottreo’s hatching day, and all of his friends were quite excited to see him outside of the game. But nobody was as excited as Zizith (not that he would admit it, of course). Let's back up here. So Zizith has a HUGE crush on Ottreo, and pretty much has since the beginning of their relations. He hasn't been able to see him much, but because it was his birthday, he got a reason to see him. 

Today, he would confess to his crush, Ottreo.

Zizith’s POV:

Today is Ottreo’s birthday. God, he’s so amazing! He’s like a dream come true! Even if he’s an asshole sometimes. The way he talks, the way that he wears his hair and hides in it when he’s flustered! He’s just so great! I just want him to be mine... maybe I could ask him out today, kiss him... maybe even go a bit further... (whoa there pardner)

3rd POV (again I know just bare with me):

(Later)

Everyone has left the party they threw for Ottreo, all full of cake and wonder. Ziz stood in the corner, watching Ottreo pack up his gifts. As Ottreo walked back to his presents to get more, he spotted Zizith.

"Oh, hey Ziz! What are you doing here?" Ottreo asked.

"I just wanted to talk and stuff, that's all!" Ziz stuttered out, sweating a bit too much.

"Uhm... ok?" Ottreo knew that's not what was up. He just went along with his bull.

"So, uh... how are you today?" Zizith inquired, mentally scolding himself for asking such a stupid question. 

"If I had to be honest? Not that great. I know it's my birthday and all, but I just feel like people came just because they HAD to. Nobody really likes me, they're just forced to!" Ottreo snapped. He had tears in his eyes. Ziz had never seen her like this before. 

"Ottreo." Zizith stated.

"Y-yeah?"

"I like you." 

"Thanks, Ziz." 

"No, Ottreo. I like-like you. You're amazing, how could I not? I could go on and on about just how awesome you are! I just-" Ottreo got cut off with a tight hug. Zizith soon hugged back, rubbing his back with his right hand. He heard a whisper.

"I like you too..."

That's all it took for Zizith to pull back from the hug, and plant a warm, loving kiss on Ottreo’s lips. 

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity before it broke apart. 

"This is the best birthday gift I could have asked for,” Ottreo said.

"Oh, that's not all. Just tell me if you want the rest of the present." Ziz said, winking.

Ottreo laughed and nodded, knowing what was coming. Pun intended.

"We're already here, why wouldn't I?" Ottreo said.

Zizith pressed his lips against his once again, this time with added lust and passion for the one beneath him.

Slowly, he pulled away and added, "You're wearing too much clothing."

To that, Ottreo replied "Take a look at yourself, Zizith.”

They removed their clothing, save for undergarments, and continued the kiss.

Zizith pulled him over onto a nearby couch and began to kiss his neck, trailing all over until he heard him choke back a whine.

"There it is." He murmured.

He licked and sucked on his sweet spot, eventually starting to nibble.

"Ah! Zizith~! Please... ah..." he trailed off as he moved down his chest, Zizith stroked his grub scars, proving to be a good idea. Zizith continued this action, changing his pattern every once and a while to satisfy Ottreo’s needs. But there was an area on both of them that still needed touch.

Zizith stopped and looked up at Ottreo. His face was flushed with desire as his eyes hung half open. He was pretty into it.

He tugged at his boxers, pulling them down with a wink, making him giggle at his funny antics.

“Zizith.”

“Yeah?”

“The bucket’s in the closet.” 

Zizith got up and retrieved the bucket from said closet, and brought it back and placed it underneath both of them. 

"Are you ready for me?" He asked him lovingly. He pulled down his green plaid boxers, throwing them off somewhere. 

"Zizith. I've waited forever for this. Of course I'm ready,” he said.

He reached over into the pocket of his blue hoodie that lay besides them on the floor, and pulled out a small bottle of lube, and a condom.

"Wow, Ziz. You really did come prepared..." He told him, almost in a mocking tone of voice. 

"Shut up, I just bring it around just in case." Zizith replied.

"What if you're walking around and a condom just falls out of your pocket?" Ottreo asked.

"That did happen once. Slenea wouldn't stop pestering me about it for weeks. But this hoodie has zipper pockets, the other one didn't." He explained.

Ottreo laughed and asked him to get on with what he was doing. And so he did, squeezing out a generous amount of lube from the pocket bottle and onto his fingers.

He inserted the first finger, not taking very long to adjust to the pressure, he began to move. Ottreo whimpered as he put in a second, taking a while longer to adjust. Zizith slowly began to move his fingers in and out of him, smirking as he did so.

"Please, Ziz..." He whined.

"Please what, Babe?" 

"Please just fuck me!" 

At that, Zizith quickly took out his fingers and tore open the packet he got out. He rolled on the condom, and slathered some more lube onto himself. He lined himself up with his nook. 

"Are you ready, Babe?" He asked.

"Yes." Ottreo replied.

And with that, he leaned over and kissed him, slowly pushing in, giving her time to adjust to the strange sensation. They panted, hearts beating in sync as he pushed in all the way. Ottreo took a second to adjust, before looking at him and nodding. He began to move in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. Ottreo rolled his hips, emitting a moan that could shame a porn star. Ziz took the hint and went faster.

The couch began to rock back and forth with Zizith’s movements. They were both a mess at this point. The pleasure was too much, and they wouldn't last much longer.

"AAhG! Ziz! R-right... there!" He gasped, as he hit his magic spot. He kept hitting there, getting increasingly good reactions from the troll beneath him. 

"Ah! I'm gonna-" without further warning, he released his genetic fluids into the bucket. He followed suit.

He collapsed on top of him, placing a kiss on his cheek before standing up and removing the condom. He tied it off and threw it into the nearby trash can, miraculously making in. He internally fist bumped himself for such a good throw. But now he had to put his clothes back on. Ottreo probably did too.

He grabbed his clothes and started to pull them on. Otty stood up and did the same until they were both fully dressed again. He grabbed the rest of his presents and said,

"Thanks for the best birthday present ever, Zizith. I love you!" He waved to him, before walking out the door. 

Zizith couldn't even believe what just happened. What DID just happen? Did he just pail his crush? The answer is yes. Yes he did.

\- End -


End file.
